Buildup of thrombus in the vascular system, especially in the neurovascular system, can lead to clot formation. Clot formation can lead to disrupted blood flow, including ischemia, and may eventually lead to a stroke. Recent technologies utilize clot retrieval devices designed to grasp and remove the clot from the body. These clot retrieval devices are delivered through a delivery system, such as a catheter. Maceration or fragmentation of the clot is a significant issue during the clot retrieval and withdrawal operation. Fragmented thrombus may migrate further down the bloodstream and reform as a clot. A device which would minimize risk of maceration during clot retrieval and withdrawal operations is therefore desirable.